Light Mobius
A land of strife and rebirth. ‘Light Mobius ‘ is a world that essentially won it’s happy ending. In this world, Mobians live peacefully together basking in the prosperity brought by their hardworking heroes. The former leader of the Freedom Fighters: Sonic the Hedgehog, rules over the kingdom of Acorn with his wife: Queen Sally Acorn happily at his side. The Echidna tribes have united and have formed a republic on Angel Island, which is understandably a lot nicer than being almost extinct or used as tools for a psychopathic energy vampire. Yet, with all this peace: a brewing darkness is easy to miss. Origin Bonus Power Ring : The power rings of Light Mobius have always made the impossible possible pushing people to great heights. Once per thread, characters with this feat can utilize the power ring to double the effectiveness of a single attack. History : Many years ago on the Planet Mobius: The Kingdom of Acorn, the largest kingdom of the animal-like Mobians, was overtaken by the warlord Julian Kintobor who betrayed the current king. Upon taking the throne the now christened Ivo Robotnik began his lifelong conquest of roboticizing innocents, flooding the planet with toxins, and lording over the unfortunate with a maniacal cackle. His evil spread throughout the world unchecked, that was of course until Sonic and his ragtag group of ‘Freedom Fighters’ rose up to stop him. After many years of strife, Sonic and Robotnik faced off in what would be known as “Operation Endgame.” With “The Ultimate Annihilator:” a weapon that could erase things from existence Dr.Robotnik and Sonic fought one last time with the lives of the Freedom Fighters and all their friends on the line. Though, due to some sabotage and betrayal, the device backfired on Eggman killing him instead leading to widespread peace and tranquility. : That was, of course, until a Robotnik from another universe known as Dr.Eggman came in to fill the role by starting the whole war over again. This conflict continued on for another set of years but with Mobotropolis rightfully returned to the Kingdom of Acorn and alliances forming with the humanoid overlanders it would be only a matter of time before the empire would begin to crumble. Running out of options, Eggman would turn to the Echidna’s enemy ‘The Dark Legion’ only to be denied by their reformed leader. In his rage, Eggman would cripple their leader and instead move to steal the chaos emeralds. This resulting flux of Chaos energy activated a transformation in their guardian: Knuckles. In this Chaotic state, Knuckles not only eradicated Eggman but tried to rewrite reality. This Chaotic Version of Knuckles was eventually stopped however, by Sonic the Hedgehog creating a rift between the two former friends. : As the years passed and the need for heroes died the freedom fighters ended up settling down and eventually moving on with their lives. Sonic married Sally and became the new king of Acorn. Knuckles resumed his role as guardian and focused on the unification efforts of the echidna clans. Tails ended up marrying Mina Mongoose and moving to Down Undah and everyone else just seemed to settle into new jobs and careers now that peace seemed to have been established. It wasn’t until the Overlanders eventually attacked that the world would see conflict again but even then it was nothing compared to the evil that was Dr. Eggman. : The heroes were not completely immune to the effects of Dr. Eggman however. Soon their peaceful lives would be threatened once more by a continuous storm that cracked and splintered the sky. The two leading scientists: Rotor, a former freedom fighter, and Cobar, the top scientist of the Dark Legion, believed that this cataclysmic storm was the start of the end of the world. They assumed that due to the abuse of the cosmic highway (both by Sonic and other parties) done in the past that the space time continuum was crumbling. They ended up devising a plan to go back to go back and prevent the greatest ‘tamperings’ using one of the time machines left behind by the late Dr. Robotnik. So, with both Sonic and Knuckles’ help they embarked through the badlands to find this time machine. : Except, when they got there, the machine wouldn’t activate preventing any of them from going back. So, with heavy hearts they’d return home, waiting for the end to come. Yet, despite their fears the world didn’t end. Instead, the sky would break away and reveal that the world as they knew it was dragged into a completely new reality. The flux that they were experiencing was merely the precursor to the: ‘Great Merge.’ Now, with a slew of new evil afoot. Old heroes will have to rise and old bonds will need to be reforged. Culture : Light Mobius is possibly the most technologically advanced world in the nexus due to the fact that it is considerably older than most of the other worlds. It is also one of the most magically inclined worlds: second only to ‘The Land of Legends.’ As such all manner of craziness can and does exist in this world. From ancient tribes to legions of cyborgs Light Mobius has a pretty interesting blend of culture. There are some tensions between the humanoid Overlanders and the Mobians after the Overlander’s recent uprising and some lingering resentment within the Dark Legion. Regardless,, the alliance between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Republic of Angel Island keeps the world in check. Major Players : The Archie Canon has quite a few unique cast members that don’t appear in many other forms of media. Of course our standard main cast; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, etc are readily present and accounted for. Instances of several Sega Canon characters are also involved such as Blaze, Silver and Jet. Oddities that are almost completely exclusive to the Archie Canon are the Freedom Fighters such as Sally Acorn, Bunnie and Antoine D'coolette, and Rotor or the various Echidna Tribesmen such as Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Lara-Su, and Dimitri. King Sonic : Sonic in this universe is a father and a king. Despite truly loving his new life and the family he has gained: the weight of running a kingdom weighs on him heavily and he often looks back to a more simpler time Queen Sally : The Matriarch of the Kingdom of Acorn, Sally is the voice of reason to Sonic and also the reassuring presence to the people of the Acorn. She often takes the reigns for most diplomatic situations while also pushing Sonic to take his role seriously. Knuckles : The Guardian of the master emerald and main protector of The Republic of Angel Island. Knuckles hasn’t risen to any major status’ in Light-Mobius but instead has focused primarily on his family. Currently he aims to train his daughter to be the next guardian. Julie-Su : Knuckles’ partner and lover. Like Sally, she is a calming presence to the stubborn Echidna and often pushes him to take his role as father more seriously. She is also the bridge for Sonic and Knuckles’ families and often brings them together so both Sonic and Knuckles may mend their friendship. Lien-Da : The Grand Master of the “Dark Legion” (or what is left of it.) Lien-Da is a cunning woman who, despite mostly settling down, secretly vies for more power and holds mistrust for her former enemies. It’s a mistrust that is painfully mutual. Dr. Robotnik : Once a victim of the ‘Ultimate Annihilator’ has returned with renewed vigor thanks to the time machine that King Sonic unwittingly activated. He aims to reclaim mobius as his own, once more releasing terror and hatred throughout the land. Taken Canons : Scourge Category:Plot and Lore